User talk:Jason Leslie
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Fishing page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- PsionTR (Talk) 12:28, March 7, 2013 thanks for helping please add new Areas pages to the Areas category and the Puzzle images to the Puzzles category. If you don't know how, look at the . you can view you contributions from your profile page so it shouldn't be to hard to go back through and file them all. also from now on please follow puzzle naming format Puzzle#-#-# you can find the area number by looking at the areas page. finally if you could please follow the established page formats (dusty loop is a good example) that would be appreciated. as i catch up behind you i'll make any necessary adjustments. the itemstable is set up to use .svg images so if you know how to retrieve them from the shared objects library that would be cool. we had someone doing it (admin who is also the one who set up the page formats) but she just disappeared one day and i've yet to figure it out Priem (talk) 17:10, March 13, 2013 (UTC) images Hi Jason, I see you used my walkthrough from the BW2 group for the ice cave- glad it was of use. I uploaded the same files here in the photos section if you want to link to those images instead- if by chance someone deletes my photo album in the group..... PacoReff47 (talk) 19:14, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Hi Jason, I uploaded photos that make a walkthrough of Nates's Mausoleum adventure, including the Secret Bonus Area PacoReff47 (talk) 19:27, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Paco, I was away on vacation. I believe I had already upload the images into photos for the ice cave. Jason Leslie (talk) 21:23, March 26, 2013 (UTC) SVG I use three tools: HttpFox, SWFRIP, and Adobe Illustrator. Instead of trying to extract SWF files from my local SOL file, I think it's easier to just download them from the BW2 servers just like the game does. If I delete my SOL file, start HttpFox then load the game, I can see all the URLs the game loads. SWFRIP will extract SVG files from the shapes in the SWF. If it's a static object, all I need Illustrator for is to recenter the image for display. I don't have a good way to extract a frame from moving objects, but it's possible to do. SWFRIP will get the individual shapes and also list the PLACEOBJECT commands, then I can rebuild the frame I want using Illustrator. FlashX83 (talk) 00:12, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, I think I got it working now. My first upload was the fishing pearl, so I hope to be able to continue this and help out. I think the harder part will be getting the 'moving' images like you said, so that would mean getting the right image for all the pets. Jason Leslie (talk) 14:30, March 31, 2013 (UTC) facebook https://www.facebook.com/BushWhacker2Wiki Hi Jason, I'm new to adding info to the wiki; any help would be greatly appreciated. How do I save images to upload them to the wiki? Thanks for your time LunaZ (talk) 22:50, April 28, 2013 (UTC)Luna untitled please DELETE User_talk:85.155.153.239 because I accidentally didn't log in when I view (and maybe edit) this wiki. If possible, delete that IP as a user as well. Thanks! User670839245 (talk) 18:14, May 26, 2013 (UTC) I've done that too, no worries, there is no need to delete it :D Jason Leslie (talk) 23:28, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Hi Jason, i tried to add more items to the decoration section in the Amiscu Isle Page, they are added in the database but not showing once the page is updated, I dunno if the page have an excess of data or is too loaded with pictures (i don't work very often with wikia). It is normal or a bug? Chuck.Morris (talk) 00:43, June 24, 2013 (UTC)Joe Gosselin/Chuck.Morris account Hi i have added some more items/description/costs in Amiscu Isle section. although a lot of them does not appear (probably the page is too clustered) and some templates with gold and Buck does not show correctly although in the database it was ok (example : Autumn Ranch Style. Green Carpet Catalog price in not shown but the Yellow Carpet is and there's no amount before the (gold) icon. Also added the temporary Event side quest in the Amiscu Isle, The dude with the firework.